


Breaking Reno

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominatrix, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: AU story where there is no AVALANCHE but Tifa still wants to make Shinra pay, and Reno is given an unusual birthday present.





	1. Chapter 1

Tifa put her high-heeled leather boots on last, looking forward to another satisfying day at work. Double-checking to make sure all her straps were secure, she smiled as she left the locker room and headed into the main chamber of the dungeon, making a beeline for the front desk. “Hey Yuffie, do I have any special clients scheduled for today?” she asked the cute receptionist.

“Yeah, but they don’t start for another hour.” Yuffie replied. She had started working here as a temp to piss off her old-fashioned father, but she found she liked her co-workers and the unusual work environment, so stayed on.

“Well, then I’ll see who needs my help on the floor.” Tifa told her.

“Don’t you mean who needs your whip?” Yuffie smiled teasingly.

“That’s what I said.” Tifa smiled back at her as she started wandering around. Like Yuffie, she had started working at Scarlet’s Den for ulterior motives. After Nibelheim, she had wanted to make Shinra pay, so moved to Midgar. Eventually she heard rumours that the higher-ups in the corporation frequented this dungeon, but it was unconfirmed due to the extreme secrecy policies they enforced, so she decided to apply for a job. Since Scarlet’s Den only served the upper crust, it featured a bar serving only top shelf alcohol and the finest cigars. The only job they would hire her for was a topless waitress, and only her need for revenge made her accept. Her breasts made her very popular, and her willingness to get tough with anyone who got inappropriate with her convinced the bosses to start training her as a dominatrix. That was three years ago, and Tifa found out she loved it. And the power players at Shinra did come here, making her job even more enjoyable. Her need for revenge had been more than satisfied by seeing them grovel for her favor or the sting of her whip so often, and that they would actually pay gobs of money for it. One or two of them she had actually gotten personally fond of, but she didn‘t let it affect their sessions.

 

***

 

Reno walked in nervously to Scarlet’s Den, Rude right behind him. “How can I help you?” Yuffie cheerfully asked them. She recognized Rude, but not the redhead.

“My buddy here is scheduled for a two o‘clock session.” Rude handed Yuffie the appointment card.

“I really don’t think…” Reno weakly protested as he saw all the semi-naked people in the dungeon doing things that made him feel so exposed. It was all so indecent!

“Can I see your I.D., sir?” Yuffie asked Reno, who reluctantly showed it to her, his eyes bugged out and his mouth slightly open as he kept staring at everything. “Very good, your medical records have you clean. Your Mistress will be here in five minutes, feel free to have a seat.” she told them. She tried not to laugh at his behavior, he looked like a nervous horse ready to bolt at the first loud noise.

Tifa arrived on time, looking first at Rude, who was one of her favorite clients, then at Reno. “Who’s first?” she asked.

“My partner here needs to loosen up and relax.” Rude told her. “I won’t be able to afford you twice this month.”

“Too bad.” Tifa said as she put a collar around Reno’s neck and attached a leash. “Let’s go, slave.”

“I’m not sure…” Reno tried to protest again. He had never had a beautiful woman touch him before, especially not to put a pet collar on him.

“Did I say you could speak, slave?” Tifa demanded to know, lifting up the whip in her hand menacingly. “I’ll tell you what you can and can’t do.” Reno quieted and hesitantly followed her as she led him through the main chamber of the dungeon to a private room.

“Happy birthday, buddy!” Rude called out after them, sure that Tifa could liven his uptight partner up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa deflowers Reno

Reno looked around at the room the woman led him into. It had a fair-sized bed with chain link gates for the headboard and footboard, and all the sexual paraphernalia made him very uncomfortable. Rude had told him many times that if he wanted to be a better Turk, he needed more experience, and maybe someday he’d be the second-in-command like Rude was, but Reno didn’t see how this was going to help him. He felt goosebumps in nervous anticipation of finding out what his superior had actually paid the woman to do to him.

“You are to address me as Mistress, is that understood?” Tifa closed and locked the door behind her.

“I’m not really sure…” Reno started to say when Tifa frowned and suddenly jerked the leash hard enough to make him fall onto his knees.

“I don’t like repeating myself. Do you understand?” Tifa put the whip under his chin and pushed his head up to look at her face.

“Yes.” Reno quietly replied.

“Yes, what?” she demanded of him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Reno answered.

Tifa smiled. “Very good. Now for the next step…“ Tifa reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt. Reno tried to protest again, but his body was reacting pleasantly to the unfamiliar sensation of having a gorgeous woman undress him and caressing him as she did so. He gasped as she fondled his manhood while taking his pants off. “Not bad.“ Tifa said, looking him over when she had finished stripping him. “I think I shall call you Big Red. You’re taller than most of my other clients. Now go sit on the floor in front of the footboard.”

Reno complied, blushing at his state of sexual readiness. “Is this satisfactory, Mistress?” he asked when he sat down next to the footboard.

“Almost, Big Red. Put your back to the footboard and spread your legs out in front of you.” Tifa told him, grabbing something out of the top drawer of the dresser next to her as he obeyed, then stood above him and unzipped her leather skirt, taking it off. Reno gasped again to see a woman bare her privates to him. “Do you know what’s going to happen now?” she asked him as she sat in his lap.

“No, Mistress.” Reno truthfully replied. He had the proper sexual education course in school, but it never covered a situation like this, and he felt his cheeks were never going to stop burning.

“To loosen you up, I‘m going to ride you until you buckle and go limp. ” Tifa took his wrists and handcuffed him to the footboard.

Reno opened his mouth to ask what she meant when she kissed him, and he was stunned not only by the kiss, but by her movements in his lap. He realized he was actually inside her…he was having sex with a woman! A woman whose warm sleek body was pressed against his as she rode him and he felt his now throbbing member go wonderfully deeper and deeper into her until he felt himself burst.

Tifa smiled as the newly-deflowered man gasped and panted from his first orgasmic sexual experience. When he looked at her like he expected it was over now, she shook her head. “Our time’s not up yet, and you haven’t buckled yet, Big Red.” As she kissed him again, Reno thought that if Rude thought this was an appropriate experience that would somehow help him make a better Turk, he would trust his superior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has a confrontation with Cloud and counsels Barret and Elena with their sexual problems

Reno cried out from his latest orgasm as Tifa kept her word. He felt his legs seizing painfully as he sagged into the bed, and he was grateful for the repeated sexual acts. The first time had been so quick he had barely known it had started before it was over, but he became more pleasantly aware of everything as she continued riding him...this was the best thing ever! The Mistress got off him and cleaned herself up with the bidet conveniently located close to the bed.

“Time’s up, Big Red.” Tifa told Reno. “Clean yourself up too and get dressed.”

“I…uh…thank you, Mistress.” Reno said as he tried to get out of bed. He managed to clean himself up, but he needed Tifa’s help to get dressed. He wanted to say so much more to her, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“I did my job, now let’s get you out of here.” Tifa helped him out the door and back to the front desk.

 

***

 

Yuffie’s eyes lit up as she saw a familiar figure enter the establishment. “Cloud!” she exclaimed. “She’s with a client now, do you want me to give her a message?”

“No, I’ll wait for her, thanks though, Yuffie.” Cloud smiled absentmindedly at her before sitting down next to Rude.

A few moments later Tifa appeared, half-supporting Reno, and Rude jumped out of his seat and took charge of him. “Thank you, Mistress.” Rude told her.

“When will I see you again?” Reno asked her, realizing they were leaving.

“When you can afford me.” Tifa replied, frowning when she saw Cloud.

“Let’s go, partner.” Rude walked Reno out to his car and put him in the passenger seat.

“I had sex!” Reno blurted out as Rude got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Yeah, I know that. Now put your seatbelt on. Just because you’ve now gotten laid doesn’t mean you can die.” Rude told him as they left the parking lot.

“How much does a session with her cost?” Reno asked, leaning his head back against the headrest.

“Five grand minimum.” Rude informed him.

“She’s worth every penny.” Reno sighed, then closed his eyes and smiled.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Rude said, only half-listening as he concentrated on driving.

“Yeah, I did.” Reno kept replaying Tifa’s hands on his chest and her firm bottom bouncing against his legs as she rode him through climax after climax.

 

***

 

“What do you want, Cloud?” Tifa asked him in a tense whisper, even though she already knew the answer.

“You to give this up and come with me.” Cloud replied, also whispering.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m happy with my life?” Tifa snapped at him.

“What happened to you? You used to care about what damage Shinra was doing and wanted to make them pay.” Cloud pointed out.

“And I am making them pay.” Tifa mischievously smiled at him. “They pay oodles of gil to have me to discipline and punish them…it’s so deliciously satisfying, you should try it too. The women would be interested, and so would some of the men.”

Cloud looked shocked at her offer. “You need help, Tifa.”

She walked over to front desk. “Yuffie, can I have some of my pay now?”

“Sure thing, just let me write it down.” A few moments later Yuffie handed Tifa a wad of cash.

Tifa handed the wad to Cloud. “You need money, I’m sure that’s why you’re here. Next time, just ask instead of thinking I need your help.” She walked back into the main chamber, leaving him standing there.

“I’m sorry that didn’t go well for you, Cloud.” Yuffie said, hoping he’d really look at her.

“Don’t worry about it.” he told her before leaving, wanting to hurry up and get out of there before he started smiling about another successful act. Tifa always gave him money because she knew it would go to anti-Shinra activities. They just needed to make sure no one would suspect her of collusion, so had their routine they played out to protect her.

 

***

 

“Your last appointment for the day is here.” Yuffie told Tifa hours later, indicating the newly married couple sitting with a chair between them.

“Follow me.” Tifa ordered the couple, and they followed her to a different room than the one she used with Reno. “Still having trouble?” she asked them once she closed and locked the door.

“She won’t submit!” Barret spoke up first.

“I’m trying!” Elena fired back.

“What won’t she submit to?” Tifa asked. Elena was a bisexual submissive who was one of Tifa’s first ever clients, and another one of her favorites.

“She’ll suck my cock, and give me all the hand jobs I want, but she won’t let me inside her!” Barret exclaimed.

“Is that true?” Tifa asked Elena. She knew the petite blonde found it easier to submit to women than men, even though she was making slow progress.

“I’m afr…” Elena didn’t want to finish.

“Say it!” Tifa ordered her.

“I’m afraid I’m too small and he’s too big and he’ll hurt me.” Elena confessed.

“On the bed on your knees, both of you, and face each other.” Tifa ordered them. She got behind Elena on the bed, and started kissing her body and fondling her until Elena closed her eyes and started mewling in pleasure, and then she signaled Barret forward as she spread Elena‘s legs apart.

Barret willingly entered his wife, who gasped to suddenly find herself being painlessly possessed by her husband. Tifa let go of Elena and left the room, standing outside the door and waiting.

 

***

“Boss wants to see you.” Yuffie told Tifa when she walked a happy Barret and Elena to the door.

“Okay.” Tifa went to the office and knocked. “May I come in?”

“Enter!” Scarlet told her.

“You wanted to see me, Mistress?” Tifa inquired as she entered the office.

“That man who keeps coming to talk to you, the blond man, is he going to become a problem?” Scarlet demanded to know.

“No, Mistress. He’s an old friend who just wants money and wants me to repent from this life.” Tifa explained.

“Well, we don’t tolerate that here. This is a place of business, unless he is a paying client or an employee, he’s not to be hanging around anymore, is that clear?” Scarlet informed her.

“Yes, Mistress. I have told him he could make good money working here.” Tifa said.

“If he wants to apply, let him know he has to please me first before he can start pleasing the clients.” Scarlet was always on the lookout for some new flesh to amuse herself with.

“Yes, Mistress.” Tifa said, waiting to be excused before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has sessions with Rufus and Tseng, and is surprised to see Reno again

“Guess what, Yuffie?” Tifa asked her a week later after another meeting with Scarlet.

“What, Tifa?” Yuffie wondered, only half-listening as she was entering all the morning‘s call-ins into the appointment calendar on the computer.

“Boss has gotten so many compliments and inquiries about you over the past few weeks, that you’re to start training as a switch.” Tifa informed her.

 

Yuffie was surprised and stopped typing. “Seriously?”

“Yep, you’re going to be my shadow for the next few days, then you’ll follow a submissive, and we’ll teach you what you need to know. Most of the clients won’t mind since they know you, but if they do object, you’ll have to wait outside and I’ll fill you in when the session’s over.” Tifa explained as the temp replacement for Yuffie arrived. “Who’s our first client?”

Yuffie stood up and came around the desk to stand next to Tifa, pointing the blond man sitting patiently in his revealing slave outfit with a briefcase next to him.

“Come.” Tifa ordered him, and Rufus obediently got up and approached her. “Yuffie will watch our session today for experience, is that understood?” Tifa attached the leash to his collar.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rufus agreed, bowing his head.

“Good boy. Down.” Tifa told him, and he went down on all fours. “You don’t get rough with them if they’re obeying, only if they misbehave.” she said to Yuffie as they walked to a private room, Rufus following them on the floor. Yuffie closed and locked the door at Tifa’s request, and stood in front of it, waiting to see what happened next.

“Do you have anything to confess, slave?” Tifa demanded of Rufus as she began their usual scene.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rufus answered.

“Confess your sins.” Tifa ordered him.

“I have been a very naughty boy, Mistress.” Rufus answered, thinking of all the unconscionable acts he’d committed since his last session.

“Tell me what you’ve done.” Tifa demanded.

“I cannot say more than that, Mistress.” Rufus said.

“Are you refusing to obey?” Tifa asked in mock surprised anger.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rufus agreed.

“You know the penalty for that, slave!” Tifa snapped.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rufus bowed his head, eager for the next step as Tifa blindfolded and stripped him, then led him forward a few feet and forced him to his knees before tying his wrists together and then to the floor-to-ceiling beam in front of him.

Tifa smiled as she let the whip fly, and Rufus stiffened as he felt it bite into his back, the barest of smiles appearing briefly on his face as the whipping continued and he endured the rest of it with stoicism as he obeyed her order to constantly say he must be punished. Soon he felt himself harden with the excitement of his punishment. Tifa noticed it too, and moved on to the final act.

“You’re ready to be forgiven for your disobedience, aren’t you, slave?” Tifa positioned herself right in front of him and took off his blindfold, lightly caressing the stiffness of him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rufus ached for release as she continued to stimulate him, but it was up to her to decide that.

“Very well.” Tifa kissed him fiercely as she guided him into her, and Rufus was grateful she didn’t cocktease him as much as she did sometimes. After they had both climaxed, she kissed him gently on the forehead, which was the signal that he was forgiven and their session was over.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Rufus said as she untied him and he put on the regular clothes he had brought with him in the suitcase, and put his slave outfit in it. He needed these sessions so much, doing penance in form of the expert abasement and rough forced sex she provided made him feel cleansed of all the dirty work he immersed himself in the rest of the time.

 

***

 

As she expected, Tifa’s next client was Tseng, and she ordered him to kneel where Rufus had. “You want to have what he had, don‘t you?” Tifa asked him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Tseng bowed his head as he answered.

“And how do you properly ask me?” Tifa questioned him.

“Please let me experience what he did, Mistress, I beg of you.” Tseng prostrated himself on the floor.

“So be it.” Tifa took one of his hands and put it between her legs. “You may only go here, and do this.” She kissed Tseng as he eagerly mounted her. “Confess!” she demanded as she felt him about to cum.

“I love you, Rufus!” he cried out as he climaxed, stunned that he had finally admitted it.

“See, you can say it.” Tifa told him as she gently caressed his chest.

“I still can’t tell him.” Tseng said, feeling depressed.

“You won’t have to.” Tifa replied, an idea occurring to her as they cleaned themselves up before he left. She had figured out the reason for him always wanting to follow Rufus’ sessions with her, and she also knew Tseng was fighting his ingrained cultural beliefs about acceptable relationships, so she went easy on him.

 

***

 

Tifa was glad her shift was almost over, and went to the lobby to ask the temp who her last client was, and she pointed to a chair in the corner.

Reno eagerly stood up and held out the bouquet of flowers he had brought. “Hello, Mistress.” he smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa hesitantly accepted the bouquet, staring at him. The flowers were beautiful, but still… _Was he for real?_ she wondered. “You’re my next client?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Reno had not been able to stop thinking about how wonderful she was, so decided to dip into his savings to afford another session with her.

“Very well.” Tifa handed the flowers to Yuffie and put the collar and leash on Reno, leading him to the same private room they had used before. She was not easily surprised these days, but a client she had seriously deflowered bringing her flowers succeeded. “Do you want to be pumped?” Tifa didn’t know she had misspoken and said pumped instead of punished.

“Please do whatever you want to me, Mistress.” Reno said, and Tifa sighed at his obvious infatuation with her.

“You do know I just broke you in as part of my job, don’t you, Big Red?” Tifa asked him. “You’re just another client.”

“That’s what I’ve paid for, for you to treat me like another client.” Reno was still smiling at her.

“My clients are submissives, they pay me to dominate them. This is a dungeon, it’s not a pickup bar!” Tifa snapped.

“Would you teach me how to be your submissive then, Mistress?” Reno kept at her. “I have condoms this time.” He had worried last time that they hadn’t used one.

Tifa stared at him. Maybe that would get him over her, if she turned him into an actual slave. “Fine. Strip, and we‘ll find you something appropriate to wear. Then you can wash my feet and give me a pedicure. Condoms weren’t used last time because you were a virgin, we‘re both clean, and I‘m sterile. If we have sex again, we will use them.”

Reno left after his session still smiling, and Tifa was shaking her head, hoping he’d figure out it was just business between them sooner rather than later. 

 

***

 

Barret and Elena came in for their regular monthly session, the previous one had been an emergency visit.

“How is it going?” Tifa asked them once they were in a private room.

“Great, but I was thinking that I want in here next.” Barret playfully slapped Elena’s ass. “I want to do it here in case there are problems.”

“What about you?” Tifa asked Elena.

“I’ve always wondered what that would be like.” Elena answered after a slight pause.

“Still worried it might hurt?” Tifa continued her questioning, and Elena reluctantly nodded. “It most likely will, the first time. So we’ll get it over with.” Tifa took a tube of lubricant out of a drawer and handed it to Barret. “You’re her Master, you give the orders.”

“On the bed, wife, on all fours, and bare your ass.” Barret ordered Elena, who obediently took her skirt and panties off before getting on the bed in position. Tifa got on the bed as well, in front of Elena while Barret got behind her, and he caressed her cheeks for a few moments. “Spread your legs.”

Elena did as she was told, but started to lose her nerve as she felt him get closer to her. She would have tried to get away, but Tifa suddenly gripped her shoulders, and Elena looked up at her.

“Stay!” Tifa ordered her, then looked at Barret. “You take it from here. Enter her slowly at first to let her body adjust.” 

Barret nodded. “What did you promise me on our wedding day, wife?” he asked Elena.

“I will please my Master.” Elena replied, feeling herself start to tremble as Barret pushed her cheeks apart and she hung her head down as she submitted to his desire.

“Keep saying that!” Barret told her as he lubed up.

Elena had trouble repeating it as Barret forced himself into her. He was almost too big for her, and the pain clouded her eyes. Sweat broke out on her forehead from the strain of focusing on repeating her promise instead of crying out. 

“You’re the best piece of ass ever, wife!” Barret told her when he had fully entered her, and paused for a moment, not only to let her body adjust to his intrusion, but to savor her. She was so wonderfully tight, it was like she had been made for him, and her trembling flesh made her quiver around his member, like she was caressing him.

Elena for a moment hoped it was over, since it had taken so long for him to stop, then she realized it was only beginning as he started thrusting into her with satisfied grunts. She clutched the bedspread until her knuckles turned white to cope with the return of pain as she started repeating her promise again. Finally he came just when Elena thought she couldn’t take it anymore. She was panting and shuddering as sweat and tears ran down her face.

“Did I please you, Master?” Elena gasped hopefully. She didn’t want to have to endure that again.

“You were great, wife!” Barret enthusiastically replied, patting her cheeks as he pulled out.

“You are making great progress, Blondie.” Tifa stroked Elena’s hair before kissing her. ”Start using a butt plug on her so it will feel better to her the next time you do this.” Tifa told Barret.

Elena shivered as she cleaned herself and Barret up at the thought of going through that again, but her Mistress promised it would feel better, and she was happy about having her Mistress and Master husband‘s unstinted approval.

 

***

 

“You?” Tifa was surprised to find Cloud as her next client.

“Yeah, I wanted to find out what you actually do.” he told her.

Tifa half-glared at him. He was her contact to donate money to anti-Shinra activities, but he really did want her to quit and go with him. “If that’s how you want it.” She put a collar and leash on him, a gleeful smile appearing on her face as she thought about what she could do to him as she tied his hands behind his back.

“What are you going to do to him?” Yuffie asked as she closed and locked the door behind him.

“I’m not, you are.” Tifa replied with sudden inspiration, handing the leash to Yuffie.

“Me?” Yuffie asked in surprise as Cloud blurted out “Her?”

“You’re going to entertain me by giving her first-hand experience in dealing with clients.” Tifa told him, sitting down in the chair and smiling.

Yuffie tried to imitate Tifa as she tugged the leash to lead Cloud between the bed and the St. Andrew’s cross. “Have you been a naughty boy?” she asked him, grateful that Tifa hadn’t given her the whip. She had given her some lessons, but Yuffie wasn’t comfortable using it yet, and she didn’t want to hurt Cloud.

“I’m not a boy!” Cloud protested angrily.

“Then strip and prove it.” Yuffie ordered him, starting to get into her role.

“What?” Cloud stared at her.

“I’m going to count to ten, and you had better be naked by the time I’m done.” Yuffie warned him, tugging hard on the leash.

Cloud started taking his clothes off, obviously uncomfortable. “There, I’m naked now, are you satisfied?”

“Not even close.” Yuffie smiled as she pushed him against the St. Andrew’s cross and fastened the leather cuffs to his wrists and ankles. “We’re going to find out just how naughty you are.”

 

***

 

When the session was over, Cloud got dressed and walked out stiffly in a daze.

“You’re doing great, Yuffie. He’s halfway hooked, don’t be surprised if he becomes one of your regular clients once your training is done.” Tifa told her.

“Thank you.” Yuffie gratefully replied. She had tried to hide the crush she developed on Cloud since he started showing up for Tifa, and hoped she could keep her professional and personal lives separate if it came to that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily briefing for the Turks, and Yuffie is training as a submissive now.

“It’s been a quiet week, the anti-Shinra protestors seem to be either taking a vacation or planning something big. Keep an eye out and communicate with your contacts regularly to find out if they are planning something.” Tseng told his Turks at the daily morning briefing.

“Yes, sir.” came the automatic reply, from everyone but Heidegger who was sitting in on the meeting.

“You’ve been constantly smiling and very relaxed lately, Reno. Is there anything you’d like to share?” Tseng asked him. He had also noticed Elena was sitting down very carefully, but that wasn’t his concern, she had to endure anything thrown at her like a proper Turk.

“No, sir.” Reno answered. His sessions with Tifa were something he didn’t want to share with anyone.

“Only one thing that can do that to a man. Did you find some cheap whore to cut his umbilical cord?” Heidegger asked. He was also a regular at _Scarlet’s Den_ , but only for submissives who could liked it rough. 

At the word ‘whore’, Rude’s hands clenched into fists, but Reno was quicker as usual, jumping over the table and tackling Heidegger onto his fat ass. “Don’t you ever call **her** that! Apologize, do you hear me?!” Reno demanded as he put his foot on his neck, pushing down enough to let Heidegger know he was serious, but not enough to stop him from talking, as he put one hand on his electro-rod.

“I’m sorry!” Heidegger eventually said, and Reno let him go. “Your agents need some anger management training.” he told Tseng as he left in a huff.

“Very impressive. I knew you had potential, but save that initiative for fighting our enemies, not for attacking your superiors.” Tseng told Reno. He had been worried that Reno would always just be an average Turk, and was glad to see some life in him.

“Yes, sir.” Reno nodded, accepting the warning. He was as surprised as the rest of them at his actions, but he wasn’t going to let anyone disrespect his Mistress.

 

***

 

“Where’s Yuffie?” Cloud asked Tifa, looking around for her in the lobby.

“She’s in submissive training this week.” she replied.

“Oh.” Cloud felt rather disappointed, he was hoping he could talk to her.

“Change your appointment then if you want her.” Tifa snapped, feeling unexpectedly miffed that her plan was working and his interests might be going elsewhere.

“Can I do that?” Cloud asked her.

“Sure thing.” Tifa turned around and went back the main chamber of the dungeon before she unleashed her whip on him.

He had to wait two hours until Yuffie and her submissive mentor were available, and he was surprised at how hot she looked. She smiled when she saw him, bowing her head.

“Please follow us this way, Master.” the submissive said, and led him to a private room. “I hope you will accept this trainee for your pleasure Master, she needs the experience.” she told Cloud.

“Okay.” Cloud agreed, wondering what he was expected to do.

“How may I serve you, Master?” Yuffie asked him as she handed him her leash.

Cloud looked around and saw an odd piece of equipment in the corner. “What’s that?” he asked.

“It’s a spanking bench.” Yuffie informed him.

“Get on it.” he ordered her, deciding what he wanted to do.

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie said as she obeyed him.

“Do you want to know what’s going to happen next?“ Cloud asked as he secured her to the bench.

“Please tell me, Master.” Yuffie replied.

“We’re going to find out just how naughty you are.” Cloud told her, smiling.

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie bowed her head, smiling as well.

 

***

 

“You want more, don’t you?” Cloud was surprised at his stamina, but he didn’t want to stop yet. 

“Oh yes, Master!“ Yuffie exclaimed, then cried out as Cloud thrust into her again…one moment he was spanking her, the next he was inside her like he was breaking a ten-year sexual fast. She wasn’t a virgin, but her experience was limited, and she loved that Cloud was the client who was broadening her horizons the most.

“The session is over now.” the submissive said when they were recovering from their latest orgasms. 

“Thank you for letting me serve you, Master.” Yuffie told him as she cleaned him up.

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Cloud replied, and was back in the lobby before he knew it, watching Yuffie being led away by the next client. Something about fucking that slim Wutaian girl…no, woman, felt so right to him, but he couldn‘t afford more sessions with her, unless…remembering something Tifa had told him, he found his way to the office and knocked.

“Enter!” Scarlet called out.

Cloud opened the door and walked in. “I want a job.” he told her.

“Well…” Scarlet drawled as she got up from her desk and approached him. “You’ve got balls to demand something from me, but I need to make sure they’re suitable balls for my clients, understand?” She put her hand on his cheek and blood red fingernails traced a line down to his fly which was promptly opened.

“I want a job.” Cloud repeated, managing to maintain his composure as she started fondling him.

“I could get to like you.” Scarlet said before ruthlessly shoving him down onto his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has sessions with Reno and Elena, and relaxes at the end of her shift with Yuffie, teasing the new topless waiter.

“Good job, Big Red.” Tifa looked at her nails. He had saved her a fortune in salon fees over the past two months once he learned proper nail and foot care. She almost wished she could take him home, knowing he’d do her housework and taxes with the same enthusiasm he pampered her with. She really didn’t have much for him to do for her here, and she refused to do anything sexual with him since their first session, not wanting to give him false hope, and to her surprise, he hadn‘t asked her to.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Reno said as he put the grooming kit and nail polish away, and Tifa watched him get ready to leave. She was starting to look forward to their sessions, it was like she had her own personal spa attendant who always took care of any dry cleaning she needed done as well, and he always brought either chocolates or more flowers for each weekly session.

“I’ll see you next week, Big Red.” Tifa couldn’t resist playfully spanking him on their way out the door, and she was surprised he didn’t tell her that he looked forward to it as he usually did.

 

***

 

Elena was her next client, and Tifa got another surprise to find her alone. “Where is your husband and Master, Blondie?” she asked Elena when they were in their private room and Elena had put her slave outfit on.

“He had a business trip he couldn’t miss, so he told me to come alone, because I deserved a reward for all my good behavior.” Elena explained, looking hopefully at Tifa.

“We’ll see how good you are…down.” Tifa ordered her, and Elena obediently went down on all fours. “Come.” Elena walked over to where Tifa was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Beg.”

“Please let me serve you, Mistress!” Elena kissed Tifa’s boots. “I know I must serve my husband now, but I miss you so terribly, I’m begging you to dominate me again!” Elena let the tears flow, keeping her head down.

Tifa looked down at her, and felt Elena’s heartfelt plea was sufficient. “Pay.” she told Elena, who paled but obediently laid flat on the floor and put her hands behind her back. Tifa started hog-tying her, caressing her as she made sure her feet were secure. Elena closed her eyes as she felt Tifa prepare her feet for the bastinado. “Speak, Blondie.”

“Let my Mistress’ will be done.” Elena said as she had been taught, then cried out as she felt the first blow of the rattan cane on her soles. It had been so long since she had gone through this, she automatically tried to struggle, but it made the pain worse, so she gave up. Barret riding her ass for the first time had been a cake walk compared to this, for the pain had been localized, but bastinado pain wasn’t. She was reduced to a shuddering and whimpering mass of pain as the blows continued, gasping when they suddenly stopped and Tifa started untying her.

“That’s enough of that for today. You have been very good, Blondie.” Tifa pulled up on the leash and Elena somehow managed to get up on her knees and be face to face with her Mistress. “Play.” Tifa announced and kissed her.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Elena eagerly responded, grateful for her Mistress’ reward as she cried out again, this time in pleasure as she felt Tifa’s fingers. All too soon it was over and Tifa dressed her in her everyday clothes, then had a security monitor carry her out to lobby. 

“She’ll need help getting up to her apartment.” Tifa told the taxi driver when the cab arrived and the monitor put her in the backseat.

“Stay off your feet when you get home, and I’ll see you next month, alright?” Tifa told Elena, gently putting her hand on her cheek.

Elena nodded happily, staring at her as Tifa closed the door, signaling the taxi driver to drive off. Tifa was used to the look of adoration, knowing Elena worshipped her.

 

***

“I can take it from here, thank you.” Elena told the taxi driver at the door of her and Barret’s condo.

“Are you sure, ma’am?” the taxi driver said, worried about whatever was crippling her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your assistance, Mr...” Elena dismissively said.

“Fair, ma’am. Zack Fair.” he smiled and hurried to finish his shift. Being a cab driver was never boring.

Once alone, she unlocked the front door and fell to her hands and knees, unable to stand on her feet anymore. She walked inside on all fours, closing and locking the door, then literally crawled into bed. She just needed to sleep off the bastinado and her feet would be fine. Elena blessed the day she first met Tifa…she had come to the dungeon wanting to expand her experience with pain to make her a better Turk, and only Tifa had been available. She soon was crazy about her Mistress, but it wasn’t a romantic or sexual attachment. She trusted her more than anyone, knowing that Tifa pushed her only as she needed to be pushed. She was also very lucky that she had a husband who understood the nature of her relationship with her Mistress. “I love you both.” Elena murmured before falling asleep.

 

***

 

“How goes your equipment training?” Tifa asked Yuffie when their shifts were both over.

“I’m getting the hang of most of it, but I’m still having trouble with the whip.” Yuffie replied. “Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Deal.” Tifa agreed. “I hear there’s a cute new waiter.”

“I’ve heard the same thing.” Yuffie smiled.

They sat down at one of the tables in the bar area and signaled the new waiter when they saw him.

“What may I get for you?” Cloud forced a smile at them.

“How about showing us that ass? Turn around!” Tifa demanded.

“His pecs look good too.” Yuffie ogled him.

“Yes, I’m wearing nothing but tight assless leather pants and my socks and shoes. Oh, and this stupid bowtie collar thing.” Cloud snapped. “Would you like to order something?”

Tifa grabbed hold of Cloud’s waistband and turned him so his ass was facing them. “Look at those cheeks! Aren’t they so cute and pinchable?” she asked Yuffie.

“I think so.” Yuffie reached forward and pinched both his cheeks. “Yes, they are very pinchable.”

“Would you like something to drink?” Cloud asked again for their order through clenched teeth, and they had mercy on him as they saw his face beet red with anger, about to explode.

“I’ll have a glass of red wine, I don’t care what vintage.” Tifa told him.

“I’ll have a glass of white wine, but only a Kalm Chateau Blanc ‘54, please.” Yuffie gave him her order.

When Cloud left them to give the bartender their order, they started giggling.

“He does have a nice ass for a guy, though.” Tifa squeaked between giggles.

“The rest of him feels pretty good too.” Yuffie said, smiling at the memory.

“Here is your red wine, Miss, and a white wine for the other Miss.” Cloud carefully put the glasses in front of them on the table.

“You’ll get a bigger tip if you sit in my lap, Mr. Pinchable.” Yuffie teased him as she sipped her wine.

“Oh, I dropped my napkin, would you please get it for me?” Tifa asked him as she tasted her wine. When Cloud bent over to pick up the fallen napkin, Tifa slapped his behind.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Cloud angrily blurted out as he jerked upright and handed the napkin back to her. 

“Not right now, thank you.” Tifa replied.

As Cloud stormed off, Tifa and Yuffie giggled more. “We should do this more often.” they said simultaneously, then clinked their glasses together in a toast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has a session with Rude, and Scarlet tries to warn Yuffie away from Cloud

Tifa walked into the lobby, expecting to see Reno waiting for his usual session, since he always wanted to be either her very first or last client of the day, but Rude was there instead.

“Where’s Big Red?” she asked him in surprise.

“Busy.” Rude told her as she led him to a private room. “He’ll be gone for a month.”

Tifa frowned as she digested that. She had figured out that a lot of her clients were coworkers by them all wearing the same suit, and that they were up to some dirty and dangerous things. The thought of Big Red being in danger bothered her. “Well, you’ll be taking his place then. Strip.” Tifa ordered him.

“I hope he hasn’t bothered you too much, Mistress. I had no idea he’d turn into a lovestruck puppy.” Rude said as he undressed.

“Puppies are cute and fun to play with.” Tifa replied. “How can he afford weekly sessions and you only monthly?”

“Damned fool took out a second mortgage on his house.” Rude explained.

“Are you saying that he‘s a fool for wanting more sessions with me?” Tifa asked him with a dangerous edge to her voice.

“Oh, no, not at all, Mistress.” Rude realized he might have just put his foot in his mouth big time.

“I was going to let you give me a massage in Big Red’s place, but now I think you need a spanking. Get on the bench.” she ordered him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rude sighed as he obeyed, knowing he had done this to himself.

 

***

 

“What do you want?” Cloud was surprised to find Yuffie waiting by his locker when he got out of the shower after the end of his shift. He was glad to see her, but also wary of her and Tifa’s habit of teasing him at work. He got dressed in his regular clothes while talking to her.

“I have permission to practice with the equipment after hours, but it would work better if I had someone to help me so I know I’m doing it right.” Yuffie smiled suggestively at him.

“I think I can do that.” Cloud felt himself smiling in return as Scarlet appeared.

“There you are, Buster. We need to discuss your tips.” Scarlet dangled the leash to his collar from her finger.

“Yes, Mistress.” Frowning, Cloud walked over to her and she attached the leash.

“Feel free to practice all you want, Jailbait, and whatever you hear from my office is none of your concern, understand?” Scarlet gave Yuffie a withering glance as she pulled Cloud out of the locker room.

“Yes, Mistress.” Yuffie said in a shrewish voice.

 

***

 

Yuffie practiced using the whip by herself, trying to ignore the lights on in Scarlet’s office that overlooked the main chamber of the dungeon. She was working on hitting the electronic training mannequin that was specially designed to light up when you hit it, color coded to know the acceptable force to use. Green was a light touch, orange was moderate, and red was too hard except for only the most trained and willing participants. She was trying to get 25 greens in a row, then the same for orange and red. Once she mastered that, she wanted to try mixing up the hits. Suddenly a loud shrill noise distracted her and she got a red. “Dammit!” Yuffie exclaimed, upset at having to start over. Looking around, she spotted merging silhouettes in Scarlet’s office through the curtains and snapped the whip again, getting another red mark.

 

***

 

Yuffie only had two more red hits to go, then she could go home and take a nice long bath to rest up for tomorrow. She was just about to snap the whip when she heard a voice behind her.

“I’m glad you’re still here.” Cloud said. Yuffie snapped the whip wrong and it came back and hit her in the face. Crying out in pain, she dropped the whip and put both of her hands on her face, starting to blurt out Wutaian curses. “Did you hurt your eyes?” he asked, trying to see, but she wouldn‘t move her hands, so he picked her up and carried her to the locker room.

“I think I’m okay.” Yuffie told him as he gently set her down on the bench.

“Let me see.” Cloud moved her hands away from her face. Yuffie blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, but they seemed uninjured. However, she had a red mark across her face that was starting to bruise.

“How does it look?” she asked him.

“You’re very…colorful.” Cloud said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Thanks a lot.” Yuffie stood up suddenly to leave when Cloud‘s nearness made her want him again.

“Where are you going?” Cloud asked, starting after her.

“Home. I can’t afford to lose this job.” she told him.

“Why would you?” Cloud wanted to know.

“You’re the Mistress’ latest toy, I’m not crossing her.” Yuffie explained, stopping and turning around to face him.

“Do you know why I got a job here?” he asked her.

“So you can convince Tifa to go with you.” Yuffie replied.

“No.” Cloud shook his head. ”I took this job to stay close to _you_. I don‘t care about the Mistress. She only owns me during working hours.” He put a folded up piece of paper in her exposed bra, patting her before leaving.

 

***

 

“Why did you want me to meet you there?” Yuffie asked Cloud on their next day off, having followed the instructions on his note. She walked down to the park only a couple blocks from her apartment.

“Get on the bike.” Cloud patted the motorcycle seat right in front of him. Yuffie hesitated for a moment before sitting in front of him.

“I’m not really dressed for riding.” Yuffie’s dress rode up her thighs as she tried to make herself comfortable.

“You’re dressed perfectly for our riding.” Cloud told her as he started the bike and they roared off through traffic.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuffie wanted to know.

“We’re going to find out who rides who.” Cloud answered, and Yuffie smiled as she realized how firm Cloud’s body was against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has sessions with Rufus/Tseng, Barret/Elena, and Reno

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Tifa asked Yuffie the next morning in the locker room, noticing her constant yawning and her less than alert behavior.

“I ended up spending my day off practicing being a switch, Dark Barbie.” Yuffie replied. 

“Don’t wear yourself out, Jailbait, you’ll learn more on the job than you will practicing by yourself.” Tifa offered her advice.

“I never said I was alone.” A smugly satisfied smile appeared on Yuffie‘s face before she yawned again, thinking of how she straddled Cloud on his bike and rode him like a bucking bronco.

Tifa looked sharply at her, having an idea of what she meant. “Be careful of the Mistress, Jailbait.” she warned before heading out to meet her first client.

 

***

 

Cloud was satisfied as well as he headed to the bar to start his shift. Handcuffing Yuffie to his handlebars and teasing her until she begged for him in the most explicit terms she knew before he obliged her had been incredible.

“May I take your order, sir?” Cloud asked the man when he approached the couple waiting at a table, since the woman in his lap was obviously his submissive, judging by the collar around her neck.

“One glass of bourbon, and a glass of ‘78 Wutai Wineries Cabernet Sauvignon.” Barret replied, and Elena gave a pleased startled gasp as he ordered her favorite vintage.

“Very good, sir.” Cloud wrote it down before going to the bar to get the order.

“You know you have to earn it though, wife.” Barret told Elena.

“What would you have me do, Master?” Elena asked him.

“Down.” he said, and Elena obediently got on the floor, then Barret scooted the chair out from the table a little. “Come.” When Elena was in front of him, he grabbed her head and put it between his legs. “You drink me, then you get to drink your wine, understand?”

Elena felt a little uncomfortable with everyone being able to see them, but she nodded. “Yes, Master.” she replied and took him in her mouth.

Cloud returned with their order and put the glasses on the table. “Is there anything else, sir?” he asked Barret, waiting until Elena had finished and was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“You can tell me how great she is, and how you‘d like to try her out.” Barret said, stroking his wife’s backside.

“I’m sure she’s a wonderful submissive for you, sir.” Cloud tactfully said before moving on to the next table.

“You wouldn’t really let him try me out, would you?” Elena asked as she gratefully sipped her wine.

“That idea bothers you, wife?” Barret wanted to know as he drank his bourbon.

“I only want to serve you, Master.” Elena insisted.

“You are a good wife, and you don’t have to worry, I won’t let other men have you.” Barret kissed her.

“Just men?” Elena wondered, relieved by his assurance.

“You may submit to any woman that catches your fancy, as long as you let me know first, understand?” Barret squeezed her breast.

“Yes, Master.” Elena finished her glass of wine, glad that he accepted her sexuality, even though she was serious about only wanting to serve him, with the exception of her beloved Mistress.

 

***

 

Tifa wasn’t thinking about how Barret and Elena were her next clients, she was busy blindfolding and tying up Rufus for his whipping.

“How bad do you need to be punished?” Tifa asked Rufus.

“Very badly.” Rufus answered, thinking of how he caused a shortage in the security system at Shinra, knowing Sephiroth was in the building and would kill his father so he could take over.

“Good.” Tifa maliciously smiled and let her whip fly. Rufus gratefully endured the harshest whipping she had given him yet, knowing he earned it. When she stopped because he hardened, he was almost disappointed. “We’re going to try something new now, Silver Spoon.”

“What is it, Mistress?” he asked, surprised.

“You’ll find out.” Tifa beckoned Tseng forward, and he cautiously obeyed. She had demanded he sit in on Rufus’ session.

Rufus wondering what was going on when he felt Tifa’s hand caress him, making him harder as she lubricated him. Then she put her hands on his hips, firmly holding him steady, when he felt his member being shoved into something. He realized it was someone’s rear end by the muscular cheeks pushing against him. Rufus was stunned at first, but this was as stimulating as Tifa forcing herself on him was, and soon he was willingly thrusting into whomever had offered themselves, enjoying the guttural cries they made. The climax was excruciatingly sweet, and he was glad when Tifa started taking the blindfold off, so he could see who it was.

“Tseng!” Rufus stared at his most trusted subordinate in shock.

“I…I want to serve you, if you’ll have me.” Tseng got down on his knees and offered himself hopefully, as Tifa had coached him to.

“Leave us.” Rufus coldly ordered Tifa, who was already on her way out the door to wait for them to work it out amongst themselves. He turned his attention back to Tseng. “You tricked me.“

“Yes.” Tseng held his head down, wondering what Rufus was going to do to him.

“Untie me and get the paddle.” he ordered Tseng as he decided what to do.

“Do you know why I come here?” Rufus asked as Tseng released him and then retrieved the paddle. 

“To satisfy yourself.” Tseng replied, handing out the paddle.

“Wrong. I come here to subjugate myself and be cleansed. No one serves me here, I serve them. The paddle is yours, and I’ll see if you meet my needs.” Rufus told him.

Tseng tentatively smiled as he slowly took hold of Rufus’ leash. “Get on the bench.”

 

***

 

When Rufus and Tseng left both looking very satisfied, Tifa went to the bar where Barret and Elena were waiting.

“Today we’re not using a private room.” Tifa told Elena as Barret led his wife after them.

“Why not?” Elena asked nervously.

“You’ve been doing well at submitting to your husband in private, now you are going to get comfortable doing it in public as well.” Tifa explained as they stopped in front of the small raised stage in the middle of the dungeon for those who wanted everyone to be able to watch them. 

“Come on, wife.” Barret tugged on the leash and she automatically followed him up the stairs onto the center of the stage.

“Now you’re going to do whatever he tells you to do, aren’t you Blondie?” Tifa asked her.

“Yes, Mistress.” Elena took a deep breath as some people stopped in front of the stage to watch the show.

“On your knees and hands behind your head, wife. Keep that position until I tell you otherwise.” Barret ordered her.

Elena reluctantly put herself on display as Tifa let the audience know they could look and comment all they wanted, but weren’t allowed to participate. She managed to stay in that position somehow as he claimed her, and her pleasure in being dominated by him overrode her aversion to being public.

“You’re doing very well, Blondie. I’m proud of you.” Tifa told her when Barret was finished.

 

***

 

Tifa was feeling rather exhausted when she went to the lobby for her final client. “Big Red!” she exclaimed with a smile, glad to know he was okay after whatever his extended mission was.

“Hello, Mistress.” Reno smiled back and stood up, holding out flowers and a box of chocolates, having brought both to make up for his absence.

“Hold those until we get to the room.” she told him as she put the collar and leash on him.

“Yes, Mistress.” Reno eagerly followed her to the first available private room.

“Strip.” Tifa ordered him as she started to undress herself.

“How may I serve you today, Mistress?” Reno asked when he was naked.

“You’re gonna show me how good with your hands you really are. I’ve had a long day and need a full body massage. Start with my feet.” Tifa told him as she laid face down on the bed.

“I’ll do my best, Mistress.” Reno told her.

“Yes, you will.” Tifa smiled, thinking how nice it was to have someone who just wanted to serve her without asking anything in return, even though she knew he wanted her. A small satisfied sigh escaped her lips as he started.

Reno was so grateful that she was letting him touch her wonderfully firm yet soft body. His pressure point training was coming in handy, but he doubted his instructors foresaw him using it for a massage. “You’re beautiful.” he blurted out as he worked on her back.

“And you’re sweet, Big Red.” Tifa replied.

“Was that satisfactory, Mistress?” Reno asked her when he was done.

“Extremely so.“ Tifa had never felt so relaxed. “Now…it’s time we took your training to the next level.” She turned over and grabbed hold of his leash and pulled him to her.

“Mistress?” Reno questioned her in surprise.

“I’m going to show you how to please me.” Tifa kissed him into silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Tifa get closer

Tifa was puzzled as Reno’s sweaty body collapsed against hers. He had fucked her just like she had told him to, and it was an orgasmic success, but something was different.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Reno said as he caught his breath. 

“I’ll see you next week?” Tifa asked him when they had cleaned up and got dressed.

“Of course.” Reno agreed, and left looking very happy.

Tifa didn’t realize until she was in the locker room getting dressed to go home that for the first time, he hadn’t called her Mistress when he left.

“You okay?” Yuffie asked her, noticing the bemused expression on her face.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I‘m fine.” Tifa absentmindedly replied.

“Big Red was your last client, wasn’t he?” Yuffie persisted.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” As Tifa walked out the door, she finally put her finger on what had been different. She had actually enjoyed their session, above and beyond her professional role. She’d have to be careful and either refuse any more sessions with him, or start treating him like any other client.

Yuffie stared after her, then scribbled a note and handed it to Cloud before she headed home. Cloud skimmed it and headed out to his bike.

 

***

 

Reno easily spotted the motorcycle following him. The rider seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place them, so he took proper evasive action and waited. Cloud stopped his bike and looked around. The Hummer had somehow disappeared, and he had no idea where it could have gotten to. Suddenly he heard a noise and saw it speeding down the road towards him, and Cloud started his bike again to get away from it. Reno pushed harder on the gas pedal, slightly swerving to clip Cloud’s bike and slammed on his brakes, jumping out as soon as it stopped.

“You ass, do you know how much this bike costs to fix?” Cloud was ranting at him.

“Why are you following me?” Reno demanded to know, poking Cloud’s neck with his Electro-Rod as Cloud was still struggling to get out from under his bike.

“I’m on your side!” Cloud snapped. “I know what you want, and I can help you.”

 

***

 

“This is a nice place.” Tifa said as she sipped her tea, looking around at the little bistro Yuffie invited her to for lunch on their day off.

“I know, we love coming here.” Yuffie told her.

“I didn’t know you two actually found time to eat out.” Tifa teased, knowing whom Yuffie meant.

“We find time to do a lot of things outside.” Yuffie smugly replied.

“Speaking of, where is he? I thought you said we were meeting him here.” Tifa wondered.

“Oh he’s coming, and he’s bringing a friend.” Yuffie informed her.

“What? You didn’t tell me this was a blind date!” Tifa snapped.

“Because it’s not exactly, and you would have refused.” Yuffie accurately pointed out. “Oh, there he is.”

“What the…oh fuck you!” Tifa viciously whispered as she saw Cloud with Big Red right behind him.

“I think you two already know each other.” Cloud said, forgoing the introductions. “Ready, Yuffie?”

“Of course. You two enjoy yourselves, order whatever you want Tifa, the bill’s covered.” Yuffie took hold of Cloud’s outstretched hand before they hurried off, leaving Tifa stranded.

She was half-standing and about to leave, thinking of all the things she knew how to do to make sure Yuffie couldn’t have sex comfortably for at least a week when Reno spoke.

“You’re still beautiful.” he blurted out. He almost hadn’t recognized her without her dominatrix getup. She had no makeup or jewelry, and was wearing a simple light blue wool dress with matching low heels. She looked like a low-key socialite out for a day of shopping.

Tifa sighed. She wasn’t mad at him, she was mad at Yuffie and Cloud, so really had no cause to hurt his feelings by leaving, and maybe if he found out what she was like outside the dungeon it would resolve things one way or another. “Fine, I’ll stay.” she said more to herself than to him as she sat back down and opened the menu.

“Your real name is Tifa?” he asked as he took his seat and also started looking at the menu.

“Yes. What’s yours?” Tifa was suddenly curious.

“Reno.” he admitted.

“Have you ever been here before?” Tifa decided to treat this like all the other blind dates she had been on, except for any talk about careers.

“No. I didn’t know what your friends were planning, I’m sorry, Mist…Tifa.” Reno told her.

“It’s not your fault.” Tifa reassured him. “I should have guessed she was up to something…she‘s wanted to pay me back for helping her break the ice with Cloud.”

“Your friends do seem happy together.” Reno remarked.

“Yes, they are.” Tifa couldn’t keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

“You’re not seeing anyone?” Reno felt stupid for never asking her that before.

“No.” Tifa’s tone made it clear she didn’t want to continue that topic. “I think I’ll have the tortellini chef salad and a slice of mocha cheesecake, and more of this herbal tea.” she decided.

“I’m gonna have the French dip with two slices of triple-layered chocolate cake.” Reno made up his mind as well.

“Two slices?” Tifa was surprised.

“Yeah, and some coffee to wash it down. My metabolism is special.” Reno explained.

“I guess so…” Tifa said as the waiter arrived to take their order.

 

***

 

The wait for their food was a bit awkward, until Reno asked Tifa if she had any pets. “No, I work too much to give them enough attention.” she answered.

“I have a pair of fighting fish, but Rude takes care of them while I’m gone.” Reno told her.

“Rude?” Tifa wondered who that was.

“He’s the one who arranged my first session with you.” he explained.

“Why is he called Rude?” she asked.

“I dunno, and even if I did, I probably couldn’t tell you.” Reno replied. The food arrived then, and they didn’t talk much until dessert was served.

“Do you really think you’ll be able to eat all that?” Tifa asked him, looking at the size of the cake slices he had ordered.

“No problem!” he said and attacked them. Tifa shook her head and started daintily eating her slice of mocha cheesecake. She never knew how he did it, but he had finished both of his pieces at the same time she finished her cheesecake.

“Should we leave a tip?” Tifa asked when they were ready to leave.

“I will.” Reno threw some cash down on the table and escorted Tifa to her car.

“This wasn’t so bad.” she admitted to him.

“You don’t date much?” he cautiously asked her.

“I have plenty of first dates, but very few repeats.” Tifa informed him.

“Why not?” he wanted to know.

“Because when they find out what I do for a living, they tend to either get really judgmental or really perverted.” was her response as she got into her car.

“Would you mind another date with me?” Reno asked her as he closed her door for her.

“Dating a client is against company policy.” Tifa told him. “I didn’t know this lunch would be a date with you.”

“No problem, I can’t afford you anymore this month, so I won’t be a client again til next month at the earliest.” Reno let her know.

“I’ll think about it.” Tifa said before rolling up her window and driving off.

 

***

 

On their fourth date, Tifa let Reno walk her home, and when he kissed her on her doorstep before he started to leave, she wouldn‘t release his hand.

“Please come in.“ Tifa felt it was time to further explore what it was that she felt when they touched now.

“Alright.” Reno let her lead him through her house upstairs to her bedroom.

:”What’s your pleasure?” she asked him when they were naked in her bed.

“My pleasure?” Reno was surprised.

“You know what I like, now I want to know what you like.” Tifa replied.

“I’m…I’m not sure. You’re the only woman I’ve ever had sex with.” he reminded her.

“Then let’s find out.” Tifa smiled as she put his hands on her.

 

***

 

Tifa would have cried out as she exploded again, but Reno’s mouth was on hers, and she felt her nails dig into his back instead.

“I love you, Tifa!” he proclaimed as he nuzzled her breasts in the afterglow.

“I lo…” Tifa froze, realizing what she had been about to say. “I…I do care about you, Reno.” she amended.

“You don’t love me?” he asked, and Tifa felt herself flinch at his hurt tone of voice.

“Just give me time.” she pleaded. “I think I can, eventually.”

Reno smiled and kissed her, and the feeling that flooded through her reassured her that she had spoken the truth.

 

***

 

Tifa walked into the lobby, about to head to the locker room and get dressed to start her shift when the receptionist let her know that Scarlet wanted to see her. Heading straight to the office instead, she knocked and entered when told to.

“You wanted to see me, Mistress?” Tifa asked, bowing her head.

“You’ve been seeing a client outside of work, haven’t you?” Scarlet demanded to know.

“What? He’s not a client anymore!” Tifa wondered how she could have found out about Reno.

“You’re fired.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion as Tifa gets help with her employment issues

Tifa walked to the locker room in a daze, and started gathering all her personal belongings from her locker when she saw Yuffie with a box in her hands.

“You too?” Yuffie asked her.

“She fired you?” Tifa responded with a question of her own. Yuffie muttered something in Wutaian, and Tifa asked her to repeat it.

“Sorry. She’s just a dried up dirty old skank who was upset that Cloud‘s not really into menopausal flesh.” Yuffie translated.

“What’s going on?” Cloud asked when he saw them.

“We’re about to head to the unemployment office.” Yuffie told him.

An angry look passed over his face and he promptly turned around and stormed towards the office.

 

***

 

“You are proving to be quite a useful source of information.” Scarlet told Reeve. “Disloyalty can’t be tolerated.” She pulled him closer to her with his leash and was about to kiss him when Cloud burst in. “No one comes into my office without my permission.” she snapped at him.

Cloud ripped off his collar and threw it on her desk. “I quit.” he said before storming out.

 

***

A loud knocking on her door woke Tifa up and she groggily got out of bed. “Who is it? It‘s the middle of the night, this better be an emergency!” She opened the door and Reno stood there with a pizza box and a movie.

“You missed our date and never called, so I‘m bringing the date to you.” he told her.

“Guess why I missed it.” she told him sourly even as she waved him inside. She was always glad to see him, no matter what, and there was no point in refusing to date him now.

“You were working late.” he suggested as he put the pizza box on her coffee table and turned the TV on before popping the movie into her player.

“Wrong. I got fired for dating a client.” Tifa informed him.

“But I haven’t been your client for six months!” Reno protested as he sat next to her on the couch.

“Doesn’t matter, we had our first date before you cancelled your scheduled sessions with me.” Tifa snuggled against him, and took the pizza slice he handed her.

“What are you going to do now?” Reno asked as the movie started, putting an arm around her.

“I don’t know.” Tifa admitted sadly. “I could apply to other dungeons, but they’d want to know why I got fired. And I don’t want a career change, I like my job.” she stated. “Why does this pizza taste so spicy?”

“The pizzeria manager makes it special just for me. They use hot salsa instead of just plain tomato sauce.” Reno said as he relished another slice. Tifa just shook her head at his culinary preferences and they watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. When it was over, Reno noticed Tifa had fallen asleep against him. He carefully picked her up and laid her down on her bed, pulling the quilt over her.

“Don’t leave me.” Tifa woke up slightly when she felt him kiss her good night, and Reno let her pull him onto the bed with her. The comfort of spooning with him made her easily fall back asleep.

 

***

 

“You made breakfast?” Tifa asked him the next morning as she walked into the kitchen and saw two plates full of food.

“Nope, I got up at dawn and waited for the diner down the street to open. I did make the coffee though.” Reno confessed. After a nice breakfast, he put the dishes in her sink before she could. “Get dressed and meet me outside. I’m going to show you something.” he told her before heading out to his Hummer.

“What did you want to show me?” she asked him as she locked her door and walked over to where he was casually leaning against the driver’s side door.

“We’re going to take a drive.” Reno blindfolded her and gently helped her into the back seat, then buckled her in before getting in the driver’s seat and taking off.

“You’re not going to tell me where we‘re going?” Tifa asked him.

“No, I’m not.” he replied, and Tifa was unable to see that the smile appearing on her face matched the one on his. She did like it when he took initiative, having to be dominant all the time with him would make her feel like he was still her client.

 

***

 

Tifa must have dozed off, for she felt herself opening her eyes under the blindfold and yawning when he suddenly pulled to a stop. “Are we there finally?” she wanted to know.

“Yep.” Reno helped her out of the car and led her around his Hummer and a few steps forward, then took off the blindfold.

Tifa wasn’t sure what she expected to see, but it sure wasn’t the two-story dark blue Victorian house in front of her, with a for sale sign stuck in the ground, announcing that it was a foreclosure. “What is this?” she asked him.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Reno took her hand and led her around to the side where there were steps leading down to a door that must lead to the basement. He unlocked it and pulled her in. “What would you think about buying this place cheap and turning this basement into your own private dungeon? You‘d still be a professional dominatrix, but you‘d be your own boss so you couldn‘t get fired again.”

Tifa stared at him open-mouthed for a few moments, then blinked and looked around the basement to seriously consider it. It wasn’t as tall as she liked, but that was an easy adjustment to make. The door was solid wood, so there’d be no peeping there, and she could easily put thick curtains over the small windows. “Is there a toilet or sink here?” she wanted to know.

“Nope, it’s just been used for storage. But you could probably put them in without too much hassle.” Reno replied.

“I don’t have the money to afford it all.” Tifa sighed in frustration. “But it was a nice idea.”

“You don’t need to afford it right now. I made some calls this morning while you were still sleeping, and I’ve got investors lined up willing to finance everything. All you have to do is say yes.” he informed her.

“Seriously?” Tifa was stunned. She didn’t need to be asked twice though. “Yes!” she exclaimed, kissing Reno in sheer gratitude.

 

***

 

“Thanks for coming.” Tifa told Yuffie and Cloud two months later. “I really hope Seventh Heaven will be a success.” She only allowed no more than four people at a time, one couple who wanted to play by themselves, and one client, be they single or couple. 

“Oh, we’re not here as clients, we were wondering if you’d be interested in hiring us. You know I’ve been well-trained as a switch, and Cloud could be security.” Yuffie explained while Cloud nodded in agreement.

“That’s kind of why we’re here too. At least I am.” Elena said, as Barret led her inside.

“Oh?” Tifa inquired in surprise.

“I’m pregnant, so I decided to take an extended leave of absence. I don’t want to lose our baby,” Elena paused to lovingly caress her flat stomach. “But I want to still work, so I was wondering if you could hire me to train other submissives.”

“I’ll think about it.” Tifa told them.

 

***

 

Three months later, Tifa had to move her dungeon to the renovated oversized shop building behind the house because she had too many potential clients she had to turn away, and Yuffie was kept very busy, as was Elena.

“Thank you for coming to the grand opening.” Tifa told Rufus and Tseng as they walked in.

“We’re glad you have private rooms available.” they told her.

“Here’s the price list, just let me know what you want.” she explained.

They exchanged amused glances before Tseng spoke. “Didn’t you read the loan contract?” he asked her.

“You’re my private investors?” Tifa nearly blurted it out too loud, but got a hold of herself in time and asked quietly.

“Yes, and we get a free room once a week in exchange for no penalties for delinquent payments.” Rufus informed her.

“Alright then, room 2 is available.” Tifa let them know after a quick glance at the whiteboard, and they made a beeline for it. She then went to do a walkabout and had Elena take over the front desk.

Rude came in moments later. “I’d like to schedule a session.”

“Would you like the Mistress or Jailbait?” Elena asked him.

“Um, I think I’ll take Jailbait.” Rude answered, not wanting to cause problems with Reno.

“She’ll be available soon, do you want her as dominant or submissive?” Elena inquired.

“Submissive.” Rude replied, before realizing he meant to say he’ll be submissive, and just shrugged. Trying something new wouldn’t hurt him.

When he was leaving, Tifa was back at the front desk. She was glad to see him, it was encouraging to know that her clients were loyal to her, not the dungeon she had worked for. “Thank you for coming.” she told him.

“Glad you’re still working. I bet Reno is glad as well that you’re working so close to him.” Rude said.

“What do you mean?” Tifa asked him.

“This is the place that he took the second mortgage out on to afford your sessions.” he explained, gesturing towards the Victorian house.

“But it was foreclo…” Tifa got a thoughtfully tender expression on her face, then shook her head and looked at him. “Would you like to schedule another session?”

“Sure, I’ll take Jailbait again, but I’d like to see what she’s like as dominant. But in two months, I’ll be busy until then.” Rude answered.

After he left, Tifa called Reno and asked him to meet her at the house when she was done for the day.

 

***

 

“What’s up?” Reno asked as they stood in front of the basement door.

“You’ll find out.” Tifa said as she blindfolded him and led him inside. They had kept the basement as a dungeon, but their own private dungeon filled only with what they liked. She took him to what they called the Wheel of Miss Fortune, filled with different activities, and occasionally they would spin it together and do whatever it landed on, but Tifa had made some alterations when she found out he had defaulted on his mortgage on purpose. “Spin the wheel.” she ordered him.

Reno put his hand out and found one of the wheel’s knobs and spun it. When it stopped, he took off the blindfold since she told him to read what it said. “Will you marry me?” he read, then his eyes bugged out a little as he realized what it said.

“Yes!” Tifa exclaimed and kissed him.

“But…does this mean…” Reno started to ask before Tifa shushed him.

“Spin the wheel again.” she replied after she took off the proposals.

When it stopped, they looked at each other and smiled. “You saw what it said. Get in the chair.” Reno told her as they both undressed. “Do you have anything to confess?” he questioned her as he held the paddle in one hand and lightly slapped his other palm with it.

“Yes.” Tifa admitted, bowing her head.

“Confess.” he told her, lightly spanking her twice.

“I love you.” Tifa said.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Reno found it hard to stay in role after her confession.

“Anything you want.” Tifa said with a smile.

“Make me breakfast. “ Reno teased her.

“What?” Tifa was startled, and he took advantage of her distraction, and she started moaning as her body eagerly welcomed his.

“Make me breakfast every morning for the rest of our lives.” Reno clarified. 

“Oh, of course, if you promise to love me as much as you always have.” Tifa agreed.

“Deal.” Reno promised and kissed his future’s wife neck.


End file.
